1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a seat for a vehicle which can be modified easily and desirably by user for summer use or winter use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A seat for a vehicle is likely to become hot and stuffy during the summer season since a seat occupant is seated for a long time in a constant attitude. The seat, therefore, requires higher ventilation in summer than in winter. It is possible to replace in summer and winter a once equipped seat. However, replacing the seat so often requires high cost. If the ventilation is a sole concern, to solve it there is provided a seat in which the air can be conductive from inside a pad to a surface thereof via a fan. This method requires a complicated construction as well as high cost. More generally known is a method of using special materials for the pad and outer skin member with high ventilation. However, the higher the ventilation is, the lower the heat retaining property is. In other words, the seat occupant feels chilly in winter. To control the ventilation and heat retaining property, a seat cover for covering the outer skin member used to be replaced in summer and winter.